A Fuss at the Ag Hall
A Fuss at the Ag Hall is the first episode of Season 2 of Letterkenny. Synopsis The Hicks attempt to establish order at the Ag Hall while Reilly and Jonesy make the jump to Senior hockey. Cold Open Wayne (with help from Daryl) recounts Tyson's challenge at MoDean's, and his victory in the subsequent scrap, with alphabet aerobics. Plot Summary The Hicks sit talking by the produce stand. Wayne tells Dan and Daryl about his disastrous date; he wasn't able to wash his truck, nor open the door for her, and he never recovered from the rocky start. Nevertheless, he says the general theme for the next six weeks is "Wayne's looking for love." Stewart drives up and the Hicks (after checking that Katy is out of earshot) mock his clothing and appearance. She comes out of the house, and they drive off. Immediately afterwards, Jonesy and Reilly drive up, and Wayne and Daryl launch into the identical chirping routine they gave to Wayne at the start of Ain't No Reason to Get Excited. Without saying a word, they back up and drive off. Dan suggests they go to the Ag Hall for the board meeting. They are reluctant to go because of the way McMurray runs them, made even worse when Mrs. McMurray is there, but Dan says that they should be there for the important decisions. Wayne bets that Dan will be asleep within the first five minutes. At the Ag Hall, an hour and 45 minutes into the meeting, Dan snores while McMurray labours through agenda item #28 of 39. He and Mrs. McMurray belabour a discussion about the colour of the floor mats. He lectures Wayne on parliamentary procedure during a vote on moving coat hangers from the back closet to the front. Wayne, exasperated, leaves the table and moves the coat hangers himself. After the meeting, Jim Dickens approaches Wayne and urges him to run for Ag Hall president. Wayne finds the proposal Shakespearean, but agrees to "think on it." Jonesy and Reilly contemplate their position outside the dressing room on their first day of senior hockey for the Letterkenny Irish. They have been cut from the Letterkenny Shamrocks in their overage year, and broken up with Katy for cheating on them— but at least they will not need to play with Shoresy. They enter the dressing room to find the rest of the team engaged in various leg exercises. Back at the farm, Wayne has put Stormy in her pen for trying to kill her stud, and aggression is to be punished, as per "dog whisperer" Cesar Millan. This puts the Hicks in the mood for caesars, but MoDean's has burned down, and Letterkenny needs a new bar. Daryl says he uses lyrics from '90s pop songs as opening lines with girls. Wayne bets $5 that he cannot successfully sell him on the tactic. Dan recognizes all the lyrics, but Wayne hands over $5. Daryl continues as Katy comes out of the house, and she is not pleased. Stewart and Katy visit the basement, where the other Skids are gathered doing drugs and watching video games. When Katy leaves, Devon and Roald confront Stewart; they are jealous because of the time he has been spending with her. At an impasse in the conversation, Stewart stabs Devon with an EpiPen. Roald stabs Stewart with another EpiPen, and all three take turns removing and stabbing each other. Stewart observes "if any bees come in here, we are so fucked." Devon asks Connor if he has any peanut M&Ms. Back at the Ag Hall, Jim Dickens moves that Wayne assume the presidency, and auctioneers until he has the eight necessary votes. McMurray is shattered by the act. Wayne adjourns the meeting immediately. In the dressing room, Jonesy and Reilly are worried about first impressions. They propose wheeling snipes after practice, but this offends the other players, who are married and love their wives. They then propose getting sandos, but they are all gluten-free. For a third attempt, they propose a round of dinkerball, where a player grabs his "dink or his ball" and scrunches it up, and the others have to guess which it is. The players are contemptible of this, and call them schmelts. Devon and the Skids tell Stewart that he is expelled from the group, and that he is not welcome in the basement. He and Roald draw EpiPens, and Stewart withdraws. The Irish play duck-duck-goose with Reilly and Jonesy. When they tag them as "goose," however, they fart in their faces as they get up, then leave to do legs. Reilly asks Jonesy for baby wipes. He does not have any. Stewart drives up to the produce stand and reports that he is homeless on account of the "uprising." Katy tells him he can stay in the spare bedroom for up to 48 hours, and she takes him in the house. Tyson drives up to ask for a rematch, and Wayne agrees. They shake hands, and Wayne knocks him out with a head butt. Quotes * Wayne: Here's a poem: "Star light, star bright, why the fuck you got earrings on?" * Wayne: See the muscle shirt came today. Muscles coming tomorrow? * Dan: That kid's a polished turd. * Jim Dickens: Wayne, 100% bullshit 'round here. (auctioneering) Got a bidder now, one. Lookin' at two. Two, and now at lookin' at three. Three hundred now, can I get a four? Four there now, sold. Four hundred percent bullshit 'round here. * Stewart: We're going to the Weeknd show. Devon: It's Tuesday. Stewart: No, The Weeknd is here. Devon: In three days, yeah. Stewart: No, I mean The Weeknd is here today. Devon: No, it isn't. Stewart: Yes, he is. Devon: Who is "he"? Stewart: The Weeknd. Devon: Wow! Slightly sexist statement to say Saturday and Sunday are the masculine ones. Roald: He's a misogynist now, too! Stewart: No. Devon: Yes! Stewart: I mean we are going to see The Weeknd perform. Devon: She's got you totally brainwashed, man. You don't even know what day it is. Roald: I was born this way, Stewart. * Mrs. McMurray: Goddamn Dickskin cuttin' into my gin n' tonic time, that's all I know. Jim Dickens: Dickens. Mrs. McMurray: 'S what I said, Dickskin. * Stewart: If you asked me for help I would help you. Wayne: Oh, look, they're comin' land, sea and air now. Running gags Introduced * Alphabet aerobics * Letterkenny needs some sort of bar * McMurrays mispronounce Jim Dickens' name * Letterkenny Irish speak in order Recurring * Daryl drives a shitbox * Leg day! * She's a beautiful dog * What Dan appreciates about Katy * Wayne's pre-fight routine Trivia * The location used for the original MoDean's Roadhouse was no longer available when Season 2 went into production, and its absence as a hangout was explained as having burned down. Music According to Tunefind, there are 8 songs featured in this episode: * Don McKellar by The New Values * Drunkformation by Drunkformer * Luckiest Man Alive by Annakin Slayd * Hawt by Brillz & Ghastly * Path of Destruction by Drillfist * Shake Shake Shake by White Denim * 8 Seconds by Speed To Kill * gurn wars by Segal Appearances * Wayne * Daryl * Tyson * Dan * Stewart * Katy * Reilly * Jonesy * McMurray * Mrs. McMurray * Jim Dickens * Devon * Roald * Letterkenny Irish ** Barts ** Yorkie ** Sholtzy ** Fisky ** Boomtown Locations * Farm * Ag Hall * Hockey arena * Basement Gallery TysonsChallenge2x1.jpg|Tyson issues a challenge OuchieBro2x1.jpg|A real ouchie, bro Lks2 6 22 day23 iford 7078.jpg|Boyfriend Stewart 3 Skid Stewart.jpg|Ready for The Weeknd McMurrayGavel2x1.jpg|McMurray wields the gavel Letterkenny 3.jpg|The hicks take their seats LetterkennyIrishDressingRoomDoor2x1.jpg|New dressing room AgHallMeeting2x1.jpg|Wayne takes the initiative FussattheAgHall.jpg|Mrs. McMurray seconds hard SkidsStabbing2x1.jpg|If any bees get in here… DevonRebellion2x1.jpg|Devon rebels Category:Episodes Category:Season 2